Four Troublesome Days: Identity Crisis
by too-much-romance
Summary: Sequel to A Prank Gone Too Far. Nejiten. Slight ShikaIno & LeeSaku. The beach, a mission, hugs, advice, a sand castle contest? Confusion, betrayal, tears, a sunset, & 4 days they'll never forget. Sand Sibs included! Neji Tenten Tenji Teneji nejixtenten
1. Important Author's Note

"Quotes" - Air Quoting or Inner Talk (like Inner Sakura)

(Parentheses) - Author's note

_Italics_ - Thoughts

**_"Underlined, Italicized, and Quoted"_** - Inner's thoughts (Your mind has thoughts you don't know of...)

Name:... - Singing (There will be parts where the characters sing. This is the format.)

Neji's uncle Hiashi will be OOC when mentioned in the story, but only when Neji brings up the subject about women and love. Hiashi was the "heartthrob" of his time, and he has reasons for acting differently than he does in the anime. His reasons will be revealed in later stories. Technically, he's fine because of how I explained this. Also, the characters in my fanfics all speak English naturally. Those who went to Ninja Academy had to take a class to learn at least some Japanese in order to read signs and get through basic thoughts. Most of the characters will use Japanese to someone close or family. Tenten can completely understand Japanese, Chinese, English, and an ancient hieroglyphic language introduced later. Neji can only understand a little Japanese. It was the only class Tenten beat him in other than weaponry and people skills. (Boy, was he anti-social.)

I use "..." a lot because people won't usually pause at a comma like they're supposed to. The "..." actually takes some time. I apologize if you fellow readers don't like it when you spell Hyuga with one 'u' but I just do. Any reviews are fine by me. Especially if they're constructive! I update on specific days. I'll probably update on Wednesdays and Sundays because not many things happen on those days; those who go to middle school will know what I'm talking about. But usually it'll be determined through the number of reviews. Okay, time to shut up. Bye!


	2. To the beach!

**Disclaimer - This is for the whole story. I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. If I did, I'd make Sayoshi Kojima go to Ninja Academy. (Don't ask.)**

**Claimer - I own Osamu Yukio, Osamu Morika, Fusao Borika, Osamu Ichimaru, and Azumi Nene. DO NOT STEAL. If you want to use the characters though, you can ask whenever you want.**

**SERIES 2- Four Troublesome Days: **

**Identity Crisis**

It was time for another mission. This time the Konoha 11 was invited. Tsunade had said it was an easy mission at first, but even she knew it would be a much more difficult matter for the Hyuga prodigy and the weapons mistress of Konoha.

'This is a B-Ranked mission-' Tsunade started when everybody made an irritated face or sound. They've been worked crazy lately. Tsunade, however, gave them a glare, keeping them quiet.

'Like I was saying, Osamu Yukio will be your client. According to his letter, Yukio needs his beach cleaned for some important business men 4 days from now.'

'What kind of mission is that?!' Naruto shouted out loud, slapping his hand on the table. Tsunade's papers shook due to the force.

'I don't know why this guy asked it to be a high level mission, but if I could guess, those business men must be pretty important,' the Godaime retorted. Naruto calmed down a bit.

'He also says you can bring other people with you as long as the result is the same.' Kiba, Naruto, and all the girls looked at each other with excitement.

'I'm going to let you have those days off for any genin who wants to participate.' The guys got even more ecstatic and the Kunoichi 4 squealed in excitement, including Hinata.

'Osamu's house on the beach has 20 rooms and for a price of 100 ryo you can book one with, if I must say, excellent room service,' and with that the Naruto girls all screamed at once, breaking the sound barrier for the rest of the boys. Some had a better way of hiding it than others.

Once they stopped, Tsunade started to talk again. 'I've also invited Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. They just left the Sand Village. Ha! Get it, Sand, beach…'

'Boo…,' Naruto commented lightly. He expected Tsunade to bonk him in the head, but she didn't. Luckily for him she was deafened by the girls' screams.

The girls started talking about how they'd lose to Gaara in a sand castle contest, how to splash Kankuro with enough water to get his "mascara" to run and how'd he'd look like without his kitty hood on, and how to get Temari to whip up a huge wave for them to ride on.

'You leave at eleven today,' Tsunade stated, not noticing Team Konohamaru falling over themselves when the famous genin attempted to leave.

'Tsunade-sama,' Shizune asked her after Naruto argued with them that they can't come and after Corporation Konohamaru finally gave up. 'Do you think it was such a good idea to have them go on their own?'

'Don't worry,' Tsunade said reassuring her. 'They'll be fine.'

* * *

**A/N – **

**Ryo – Old Japanese Currency **

**What was Shizune worried about? Even I don't know!**

**Shizune: So then why are you writing this story?**

**t-m-r: Well, I'm going to write a side story with the explanation later, but I haven't thought of the reason why though.**

**Shizune: Oh, okay then...I hope Konohamaru-kun and his friends won't tag along with them...**

**t-m-r: _Why is she here again?_**


	3. A pretty girl in a pretty dress

**A/N - And...to the beach!**

* * *

When the group reached the top of the hill, they saw the humongous ocean stretch out before them.

'Alright!' Naruto exclaimed making his voice echo. 'This is gonna be a blast! Believe it!'

'This is a mission remember, we don't have time to have fun,' Neji rebutted in his usual serious nature.

'Oh, yeah,' Naruto replied skeptically. 'Then why do you have all your beach stuff with you, huh?' Neji opened his eyes and blinked once while giving off an anime yellow spark. Clearly, he hadn't thought of that.

'These aren't mine,' the prodigy responded normally. 'They're Tenten's.'

'Sure they are, let's just go already,' Naruto returned stubbornly, mumbling the last part.

When they got a closer look, the beach was absolutely filthy. _No wonder he called 4 days ahead, _thought Ino. A young man, brown hair, Hawaii T-shirt, came running over to greet them.

'Oh, sorry about this. I'm Yukio.'

'Yeah…we'd like to introduce ourselves, but we brought a lot of friends,' Temari stated speaking the group's thoughts.

'Yeah…anyway, there's my hotel,' Yukio said, pointing to it while a "tada!" background could be heard easily; the sound sufficed for the size.

'Yeah, I know what you're thinking, "sugoi", but really it's not. Most of the space is for the luxuries and there's not much to the rooms-' Yukio began until he was interrupted by two of the Konoha kunoichi.

'Luxuries!' Sakura and Ino screamed in unison. 'Tsunade was right on the money!' They screamed like last time and Hinata, not wanting to be left out (or be considered a guy) joined in.

'Deja vu?' Kiba asked Naruto who was in as much pain as he was.

'Deja vu,' Naruto confirmed.

When they stopped screaming Ino led the team with 'Common, fellow girls, let's book a room and get this place cleaned up so we can party all night!!' They screamed a little shorter and not as stronger this time and followed after her. Lee, or from the look of things, the Busboy followed them as well. The boys just sighed in a group exasperated, and walked in their direction.

They went right to business and the girls, along with some boys, scrambled to claim a room. Neji thought he'd order a room later and watch Shikamaru being dragged into the rampage. Being his little follower, Tenten waited to sign in at the last second as well.

After most of them wrote their names in, and getting Lee to unload by promising a kiss from Sakura, they went about cleaning the beach only to find that there was so much more. With a long day of work gone by and a sunset everyone failed to miss, the girls decided to go inside to have a try at the luxuries, feeling that they needed and _deserved_ it so much.

'Aaahhh…,' Ino trailed making sure everyone could hear. 'The water's perfect.' It was about 8:30 PM when the girls soaked in the hot water. 'This is better than last time's "Girls' Nite Out!"'

'You tell'em, sister!' Sakura supported. Tenten felt a little sad though. She missed that night out trying to help Neji learn yet another move. She sighed inaudibly, as not to bum the other girls out.

* * *

It was 9:30, and it got dark fast. Tenten, in her new Chinese wet robe, decided to order a room for her to change in of course. 

Once she unpacked and got dressed in her night gown, she remembered her Byakugan comrade hadn't signed in yet. She asked around if anyone had seen him, but only noticed him when she stared out her window. He was looking out into the ocean on top of a high rock on the bumpy part of the beach.

Tenten ran outside in the frigid air, in her night gown no less, and suggested he should come inside and order a room.

It might have been her imagination, but Tenten thought she saw his eyes pause on her nearly transparent night gown. If so, the two white orbs met with hers so quickly that it could not have truly been called a look.

'Hn,' Neji said practically making it a catch word instead of catch phrase. He came inside and asked the counter girl, Yukio's newly wed wife, Fusao Morika, for a room. Morika had her blonde hair in a side ponytail that lay over her shoulders.

'I'm sorry, but there are no more available rooms.' Neji looked at her disbelievingly, but answered in respect.

'I heard from Hokage-sama that you have 20 rooms available; there are only 18 of us,' Neji replied matter-of-factly.

'Oh!' Morika returned, oddly happy. 'You misunderstand,' she was giggling a bit. 'We didn't know you were having so many people over. We do have 20 rooms, but we used up 1 room for me and my husband, 1 room for our son, Ichimaru, and 2 rooms for my wonderful sister, Borika, and her stuck up client for inspecting our hotel, Azumi Nene.' Neji was proven wrong!

'If you had ordered a room earlier, you would have had one to yourself, it looks like you'll have to share a room with somebody.' Neji let out a sigh. He definitely didn't want to be stuck with Busboy and he was pretty sure no one else would take him in.

_I guess I have to share with Tenten,_ Neji thought with an eventual smirk. _But it's not like I have to actually sleep with her._

'Its going to be a chilly night and everyone else has ordered extra pillows and blankets, and as unprepared as we were…'

_Oh Kami-sama, no!! _Neji pleaded to God with anime blue lines on his forehead and eyes in a flat slit. _I really do have to sleep_ _with her!_

'No wonder Nene is calling those business men over. We're not really good at this…'

'Oh no, that's quite alright,' Neji said comforting her as soon as he tuned in again. _"But truth be told, it was far from all right,"_ called his hormones inherited from his uncle. He had to sleep with a pretty girl…in a pretty dress…

* * *

**A/N – **

**Sugoi – Amazing! **

**I might write a side story about that Girls Nite Out when I'm extreemly bored. Hmm, Neji will either hate me or worship me for doing this. Ha! Oh, and since I'm not getting enough reviews, if I don't get 3 reviews, then you won't get the next chapter. Ha! I'm turning into one of them!**

**Neji: Shut up and update. I want to see what happens when I sleep...with...Ten...ten?**

**t-m-r: Ha!**

**Neji: Hn.**

**Read and Review or no new chapter!**


	4. Embarrassment Level 3

'Tsunade-sama!' Shizune began in her usual worried nature. 'Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon have gone missing. Do you know where they could have possible went?'

'They probably stowed away with Naruto to the beach mission,' Tsunade replied, setting the document with said mission aside.

'Tsunade-sama…' Shizune started looking through the document. 'You said there were 20 rooms available. Why does it say that there are only 17?'

'I know very well that there are only 17 available,' Tsunade replied after taking a sip of sake. Shizune looked at her, confused as ever, brimming with concealed anger.

'Hinata asked me if I could get Neji and Tenten together in a subtle, yet so much fun way. Being his serious self, he wouldn't dare disobey orders until the time limit was up. I have to admit that Hinata was pretty smart with this. She didn't let anyone else know but me so it could easily flow through with the plan.'

'Tsunade-sama!' her assistant exclaimed holding in her outrage until she finished. 'Were you drunk when you listened to Hinata?!?'

'They have to sleep together,' Tsunade quietly commented making it hard for Shizune to talk normally.

'E-even so,' she continued stammering. 'What if something…bad happens?'

'Shizune,' Tsunade started more seriously. 'Do you honestly think Neji would even let _that_ thought cross his mind knowing it'd be with his best friend?'

'Point taken,' Shizune surrendered finally with a sigh. 'Just don't do it again.' Tsunade nodded, though not really meaning it. She already had a document chalk full of ideas after all…

* * *

Neji had just finished unpacking when he walked over to the dresser, released the string that bound his hair together, and started brushing it while remembering his uncle's advice with women. It troubled him why that came to mind, but decided to ignore it for the moment.

"Tenten was nervous" would be an understatement. She thought about copying him and brushing her hair, too. Just before she undid her tresses she remembered he had never seen her hair down. _I'll wait for a special occasion to do that,_ thought Tenten smiling oddly at Neji who could see it dazzling in the mirror's reflection.

* * *

The next morning…The blanket was just barely covering their legs. Neji was leaning on his right side holding on to Tenten by the stomach. Both were asleep until Tenten woke with a fright and made a quiet squeal. It was still loud enough to wake him up being that his face was resting next to hers.

'Um, Neji…,' Tenten started not sounding sleepy like she usually would. 'Why are you holding my hand?' He was not only hugging her body, but holding hands too!

Neji, trying to sound lazy slurred a 'Hn.' However, he too didn't know why he was positioned like that.

Feeling movement on her thighs Tenten asked him while turning as red as a tomato, 'Where's your other hand?'

'In between two warm pillows…,' Neji replied. It took him a while, but he soon discovered what they _really _were when Tenten gave him a hint.

'Those aren't pillows…!' Tenten said, quickly increasing her volume making both of them look at each other for a split second and jump out of bed on opposite sides. Tenten was burning up, but Neji…he was melting!

Tenten clumsily slipped off of her blanket when jumping out of the bed leaving her with her legs on top of each other, her wrists right side up on the floor, and staring down at her hands shivering. To put it simply, she looked weak. Falling off wasn't the reason, though. She just couldn't believe he had his hand _there!_

The brunette stuttered, 'I-I'm sorry! I should have given you the bed and a-asked someone else for room!'

'No, no, it's my fault!' Neji blurted out, rubbing his right wrist with his thumb furiously. 'I should've booked a room before or at least slept over with Lee!'

Tenten looked at his reflection in the mirror wide-eyed, her blush disappearing and saw his brighter than any color she had ever seen. She knew how much he hated Lee, more than her actually, and the thought he'd rather be miserable than have her miserable…it made her come out with another blush.

'I'm gonna go take a dip in the Jacuzzi, later!!' Neji fussed, making a quick as possible exit stage out the window. Tenten, meanwhile, rubbed her cheeks out of soreness trying to make her face normal again. But to no avail.

* * *

Elsewhere, Neji decided to actually _try_ the Jacuzzi. He was still very uneasy after that and rushed right in. He tested the water like the kitten he was usually displayed as, and then let it all in. He unconsciously started to think about what happened a while's back.

_Would I ever have a moment like that or better again? _

_'Love…that would be interesting.'_

He let out a sigh. 'I'm starting to regret that complement I told Destiny,' he said to himself even though most people heard how he stopped believing in all things predetermined.

* * *

**A/N - Give me 3 reviews or else no chapter! Thank you to those who did review and to those who favorited, put this on alert, and/or favorited me. It means a lot! Thankies! Oh, I did NOT steal this from the movie. I got the idea of the bed with Neji and Tenten from a dream that I used with me and my crush before the movie was created so I did NOT technically steal it. Which movie? I don't know, but if you do know what I'm talking about...I DIDN'T!**

**Neji: Urusai! (Shut up!)**

**t-m-r: Awww, you think I'm close!**

**Neji: -twich-**

**Tenten: How come you never use Japanese words on me?**

**Ahehehe...Read and Review or no new chapter! I need 3!**


	5. Embarrassment Level 7

Elsewhere, Neji decided to actually _try_ the Jacuzzi. He was still very uneasy after that and rushed right in. He test the water like the kitten he was usually displayed as, and then let it all in. He unconsciously started to think about what happened a while's back.

_Would I ever have a moment like that or better again? 'Love...that would be interesting.'_

He let out a sight. 'I'm starting to regret that complement I told Destiny,' he said to himself even though most people heard how he stopped believing in all things predetermined.

As he drifted into deep thought of what Tenten felt after that strange moment and wondering why she was shivering like that, someone was watching with obvious moon eyes. You guessed it: Hinata.

The shy girl may have had _her_ payback after years of Neji's disrespect, but Daddy Hiashi still wanted a piece of the action. So by his orders, and an Inner voice going off in her head, she switched the signs on the Jacuzzi that read "Boys" with the other one that read "Girls"; went inside, stole Neji's clothes, and scattered them around Tenten's room in disturbing places; and took a last look at the Jacuzzi sign that read "If like Haku…", giggled, and bolted out.

* * *

Tenten checked the time. _7:36,_ she thought. _It's still early._ She fixed the messy bed with a smile on her face and went off to take a morning dip in the Jacuzzi. 

Tenten took off her clothes first and wrapped herself in a Chinese red towel and brought along her favorite robe, before walking to the front of the Jacuzzis.

'I could have sworn that it was the other way around,' Tenten said aloud looking at the signs that read "Girls" and "Boys". Then she noticed a room down the hall. She went over and read the sign: _If like Haku…_ She looked around to make sure no one was watching and peeked inside. _Empty,_ she thought. _Well, there goes my theory._

She walked through the doors of the Girls' Jacuzzi and found someone there she didn't recognize. _I'd know that silky hair anywhere, but I know for sure that Neji's not a girl,_ the brunette thought. _I guess it's Ichimaru; he must have gotten the rooms mixed up,_ she continued as bad enough as that sounded.

The boy kept his eyes shadowed when Tenten slipped into the warm bubbles.

'Hi, Ichimaru,' Tenten greeted. He immediately turned red and the girl thought he was in there too long. She felt his forehead; he was burning.

'Come on, Ichimaru. You should get out of the water now,' she reasoned trying to pull him out slowly by the hand and setting her right foot outside at the rim of the so-called mini pool.

'Wait, Tenten, I…uhhh…,' the boy responded. She knew that voice anywhere.

'Neji?' the girl questioned. He looked up revealing his lilac eyes with a dash of sadness in them. She stared at him for a couple passing seconds and then dove right back into the pool causing a wave that made his hair wet. He looked slightly irritated, but shook it off along with the water droplets in his tresses with a cartoon shake of the head.

'What are you doing in the Girls' room?!?' Tenten shouted, her voice echoing throughout the pool.

'Me? What are _you_ doing in the Boys' room?!' Neji countered just as confused.

'Just get out before someone finds you here,' Tenten whispered sinking deeper into the bubbles trying to make sure none would see her if someone should walk in. 'They might think we were skinny-dipping or-'

'I can't,' Neji intervened, trying to stop her disturbing words. (Disturbing is my nice way of saying "perverted".) 'Someone stole my clothes…' Tenten opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when he spoke again. '…and my towel,' he finished.

She sank as deep as she possibly could into the bubbles while still being able to breathe, and took off her towel. Neji's cheeks had dabs of pink on them.

'Here,' she said handing it to him. 'Return it to me later.' He nodded and wrung it over the "pool" before wrapping it around his waist and heading outside. He looked back at Tenten and he felt so very ashamed, along with a smidge of embarrassment. I mean, she had just caught the Hyuga Neji in two "whoo-hoo" positions in the same day! _The _Hyuga Neji; who wouldn't be shocked?

The discounted Hyuga headed to her room, locked it shut, and turned around to find his clothes scattered in accusing places: His shirt barely hanging on the closet doorknob, his pants leaning on the bed, and his undergarments slightly covered by the few amount of sheeting left atop it. He used his Byakugan to check for any leftover fingerprints, but there weren't any. He started to dress, while pondering of it. _To not leave any fingerprints, the culprit must know that I am able to look for those kinds of things,_ Neji reasoned with himself. _I doubt it was Tenten, so it must be…_he smirked before finishing his train of thought.

* * *

It was exactly 1:46 PM and Neji was sulking in the sunlight. He was on a towel with an umbrella covering his face, sunglasses on regardless. 

Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were making a giant sand castle, one big enough to make Gaara proud. 'We're going to live in this castle, Konohamaru-kun,' Moegi said cheerfully.

'Yeah, Moegi-chan,' Konohamaru responded. 'I might get sand in my pants, but its gotta be way better than those suitcases!' he joked remembering the incident…

Lee was unloading the suitcases when he noticed Neji's, Shino's, and Gaara's luggage started hopping. Lee snuck up to them and opened them all at once. Team Konohamaru rolled out and into each other with a perfect strike background sound.

Lee put the back of his wrists on his hips and gave them a look. He lifted a huge eyebrow as Corporation Konohamaru huddled together.

'Plan C,' Konohamaru whispered to his friends. They nodded and broke with their hands folded behind their backs. They immediately went in his face with their hands intertwined with their own.

'Puh-leeese!' they said in unison with puppy dog eyes and quivering lips. He stared at them, taken aback, and then let out a sigh.

'Alright…you can stay,' he said giving up at the only thing he would ever give up at. They started jumping up and down in success. 'But you have to buy your own rooms!' he yelled pointing a finger at their "youthfulness".

'No worries,' the to-be kunoichi said with "guts".

'Ninjas always come prepared!' followed Konohamaru.

'Yeah,' Udon backed them up nodding. Overjoyed by their "youthfulness", he gave them his nice-guy pose and blinded them with a smile.

Their sweat dropped at the thought of it. 'I can't believe your plan worked,' Moegi commented, leaving behind the disturbing flashback.

'Of course it did,' Konohamaru replied immodestly. '_I_ thought of it.'

Moegi giggled and then exhaled. 'If only she were as quick to befriend boys so easily,' she said to herself looking at Tenten hovering over Neji. 'Then maybe they could be something.' _…Maybe we could be something, _she thought taking a glance at Konohamaru laughing his laugh and then back at the Hyuga prodigy and the weapons mistress.

* * *

**A/N - Hinata's not OOC. She just wants the best for her cousin. In other words, she's trying to hook him and Tenten up. That "discounted Hyuga" part came from this joke: Men are like discount stores...their clothes are always half off! Yes, I stuck in some Konohamaru and Moegi fluff. I apologize if those reading this support Konohamaru and Hanabi instead, but Konohamaru and Moegi fluff will appear every now and then in future stories.**

**Konohamaru: Hey, Moegi-chan? What's 'fluff'?**

**Moegi: -giggle- Go ask Sakura-chan!**

**Neji: -appears out of nowhere- Do you have any sunglasses on you? My eyes are too sensitive to this kind of sunlight.**

**Moegi: Awww! He's sensitive!**

**Neji: I said that my _eyes _are-**

**Moegi: Quick Konohamaru-kun! Get the camera!**

**Konohamaru: -steals Shikamaru's mom's camera- Okay, talk slowly.**

**Moegi: -grabs a microphone out of nowhere- Okay, tell me Mr. Hyuga Neji, since when did you find out that you were...sensitive?**

**Neji: ...I'm gonna go watch my soap opera. Later.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Embarrassment Level 10

**A/N - Well this is nice, more reviews. I think I'm the only one who types as big reviews as anybody though. Really, you should see my reviews. Huge. Anyway, there's going to be a part where you have to scroll down a lot to see the next part. I would normally separate them into chapters for the drama, but then it'd be too short.**

* * *

Tenten was hovering over Neji and watched him sulk waiting until he either talked or showed a vital sign from afar. Whichever came first was fine by her. 

'Why are you staring at me?' Neji finally said. Tenten jumped on the inside. _Okay, he's alive,_ she thought. _But I'm still not satisfied. _

'You shouldn't sulk like this, I mean you do it everyday,' Tenten replied causing Neji to glare at her, not like he wasn't already but…too bad he was wearing sunglasses. 'You should play like the rest of us.'

'No, and for two reasons,' Neji snapped. 'One, we might get the beach dirty again; and two, there is nothing to do.' Tenten sort of agreed with the first one, but the second one…ugh, she wanted to talk mindlessly of all the things you could do at the beach. She said nothing, but her eyes told it all. Even with black sunglasses on, he could tell what was going on in Tenten's mind and smirked at the idea.

Tenten broke the silence and suggested, 'You know, Neji, it might not kill you to show some emotion and have fun like everyone else.' Neji pulled down his sunglasses so that his lavender eyes could meet her chocolate ones. 'This may be business and it may be a B-Rank mission. But generally, it's over and you should enjoy this chance like anyone at your age. You may be a special Hyuga genius, but sometimes, Neji, you can be really dense,' Tenten said coldly storming off leaving an even sadder, if not somewhat irritated, Hyuga.

He sat up off the ground and stared at the sky for a moment or two, his eyes managing not to cross the Sun's way. _No one has ever spoken to me like that,_ Neji thought. _Naruto couldn't even match this. I suppose it could be because we were in the midst of battle,_ he pondered. _But I was battling with her, too. I think I lost. _

* * *

Tenten stormed out and dipped her feet into the healing waters of the ocean. Something about it always had an effect on her; she just couldn't quite put her finger on it. She stared into the sky barely avoiding the Sun's rays and thought about how she spoke to Neji. _Did he care at all what others thought of him?_ Tenten wondered. _Probably not._ It was obvious to her that the Hyuga either refused to show emotion other than anger and hate, or simply that he did not have any to show. 

'But if that's so…,' Tenten said aloud, 'then why did he blush at my appearance, twice?' Her cheeks grew warm with the thought. It took a while before the brunette shook her head at it and realized it was just after sunset.

She needed to clear her mind so she took a random surfboard and began sharpening the so-thought rudder until it was as sharp as her own weapons. She needed to take her mind off him. Weapons always helped.

Temari was around making a little monument of their trip, a simple castle with a flag that said, "I CLAIM THIS LAND IN THE NAME OF ME", and so Tenten asked her if she could whip up a few waves. Temari waved her fan got tired, and left eventually.

Tenten had to admit it to herself; she was a pretty good surfer for a first-timer kunoichi. She lay down on the surfboard with who-knows-where-it-came-from overconfidence and watched the stars appear one by one.

She was so entranced by the caressing of the waves that while the string covering her hair was caught on the "rudder", she rolled on her side tipping the surfboard over and causing her to fall headfirst into the water. The weakened strings eventually broke on impact and her hair was allowed to flow freely in the water. The next thing she knew, she crashed into someone strolling along the shoreline.

* * *

**A/N - Who did Tenten crash into? If it's a girl, she'd say, "WTF! Get off me, btch!" If it's a boy, he'd think, "Nice view..." If Yukio, he'd think, "Oh crap, Neji's gonna get pissed!" If Ichimaru, he'd say, "Lady, you're heavy."**

**It's not the end yet folks! I didn't want to keep you hanging so I added a little extra. Drum roll please! -Drum rolls across the screen and runs over Konohamaru-**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

Tenten managed to prevent herself from hitting the someone she figured to be Neji directly in the forehead, but her momentum sent them flying regardless. Neji's hair being dragged along the sandy beach eventually caused the string to slip through.

The two stared at each other and their once again awkward positions: Neji on top of Tenten. His hair curtaining her face. Hers' scattered evenly around her with Neji's palms on top of them, not tight, but not overlapping as well. Tenten's bra slightly loose and Neji's headband on the verge of falling. The atmosphere of an orange sky. And simply the absolute closeness of their lips with only a nose standing in the way of them meeting.

They couple stared at each other even longer, taking in who it was and thinking of a good explanation.

The two immediately went hot pink with a nice cotton spore sound and got off each other, each trying to be first to explain the situation. (You can find the cotton spore sound at Kashimashi episode 1 part 2 or 3, when Hazumu is on top of Yasuna and blushes.)

'S-sorry! I was on a walk and spaced out!' Neji attempted to say clearly, fixing his headband constantly to the point it was squeezing what little brains he had out.

'N-no, I'm sorry!' Tenten argued. 'I was senselessly daydreaming while surfing and fell off!' she said adjusting her Chinese bra to the same disturbing extent and shortly afterwards going into nearly the same position she was before, biting her lip in nervousness.

Neji disregarding this event, picked himself up, walked around to face her, and held out a hand smiling – not smirking, smiling. She looked at him with her hazel nut irises and was mesmerized by his calm, silver ones. She accepted his hand and hoisted herself up.

Tenten eyed him for a while; seeing her comrade smile and alarmingly enjoy doing so, caused her to avert her gaze elsewhere.

The brunette noticed he was rubbing his right wrist, again… _He did this when we slept together,_ Tenten remembered. _So this is what he does when he's soooo out of character,_ she ended with a smirk.

'Ummm…,' Neji started snapping the girl out of Lala land. 'I like your bikini…,' he finished with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, rewind for a second,_ the weapons mistress thought soon after. _He gave me a complement…about something feminine!?!?! He even blushed a bit! He is so using his clone jutsu on me…_

'Anyway, I'm Hyuga Neji.' _I know already, you dense, so-called genius. I'm pretty sure I didn't give you amnesia,_ Tenten thought ignoring an odd tickle on her neck.

The prodigy put his hand behind his head like Naruto would when he was joking around and said three terrifying words.

'Who are you?'

* * *

**A/N - Ouch. What happened? Did she really give him amnesia? I'll raise the reviews to 5! Read and review or no new chapter! 5 please!**

**Konohamaru: Ow...seriously...can you...get this...stupid thing...OFF ME!!!**

**t-m-r: -sweatdrop- Right...I'll get back to you on commercial break.**

**Konohamaru: -whining-**


	7. In Too Deep

**A/N - Well that took a while...Enjoy!

* * *

**

The prodigy put his hand behind his head like Naruto would when he was joking around and said three terrifying words.

'Who are you?'

_What!?!?!_ Tenten screamed in her head. Neji didn't notice, because he was _still_ smiling with his eyes closed. _Did I really give him amnesia!?!_ the brunette thought, massaging her temples, a habit she picked off of Neji. That's when she felt something partly wet on her shoulders.

_Oh no! My hair's down!_ Tenten panicked while Neji, still oblivious, was waiting patiently for an answer. _That's why! He's never seen my hair down, so he thinks I'm some other genin here!_ She recollected her thoughts for a moment so she could scream her mind out in frustration.

_He can't recognize me!?! What if we're on a mission and he thinks I'm the enemy!?! Now he's talking and laughing with someone whom he should be irritated at, because she just knocked over and embarrassed __the__ Hyuga prodigy! I've been with him since forever and the new me made him flirt in less than 5 minutes!_ She inhaled inaudibly out of breath like she actually screamed it to him.

_Alright, Hyuga,_ she thought calmly again with a devilish smile. _Now its payback time with pure…unadulterated…flirting…_

'Yeah,' she started after some deep thought. 'My name is…um…Penpan! My name's Penpan!' the weapon mistress corrected herself, hoping the genius would take the bait.

'Penpan?' Neji questioned. 'That's a nice name,' he complemented, still holding fast of his grin.

_Nice name?!? Humph! Now he's really tripping over me,_ Tenten thought in frustration.

_On your 13th birthday Hanabi went to see you at our training ground to give you a present. It was a stuffed bird with a shinobi headband, bandaged right wing, and lavender eyes,_ Tenten recalled. _It fit you so much and had no choice, but to accept it. She then suggested that you'd give it a name; you were in no position to refuse. Lee said to call it Neji2; I know you twitched with me. I gave it a shot and told you to name it Penpan for my own personal, secret reason. You simply crossed your arms, closed your eyes, and leaned on the side of a tree. Eventually you said this: That is the single most ridiculous name I have ever heard. The scene played again and again in my head until it finally took effect. I am almost certain I went pale. And if I did, then my face would have definitely came back with color knowing that if you had really meant it, you would either continue to ramble on and on, or just stayed quiet like with Lee's idea; in between was not an option for you, Hyuga. _

_To this day I am unsure of its name and your opinion. But what I am really unsure about is…_ Tenten thought with a sad face as the screen closed up on Neji. _…Is if you have truly changed your ways… _

She was deep in thought, glancing every now and then away from his overpowering smile. It was dark, and a chilly wind brought both to reality.

'So…,' Neji started again (just like last time). 'Its dark; where do you live so I can walk you home.' He did not think she would say no. Because, well, she _didn't_.

'Oh! I'm staying at that hotel,' Tenten replied hastily pointing to the fully occupied mansion.

He looked at her skeptically and his voice meant so too. 'Isn't it full, though?'

Tenten hit her forehead mentally. 'I'm Yukio's sister.'

He shot her an angry look. _So much for flirting,_ the weapons mistress thought. 'But his sister's mane is Borika.'

'Oh…yeah…,' laughing nervously in between, 'Penpan is my…nickname.' She tried not to exclaim the last part. If she did, she was sure he would not believe her. Being an angry Hyuga would give her much to chance.

'Oh, okay!' Neji exclaimed, replacing his frown with a smile. He was only able to give off three true smiles after his father Hizashi's death. Tenten was glad she was able to see one, but now it was as common as Lee's, and that's saying something! 'I'm staying in that one too, so I'll walk with you.'

'Okay,' Tenten replied softly.

Her troubles ceased for a moment when, while walking, Neji's face was cold, his eyes were uncaring, his hands were in his pockets, and the usual frown he had always possessed hung over his face. She smiled at the thought. _It looks like he's thinking about what I said._ Then she realized that was a bad thing and glanced elsewhere before the prodigy caught her.

Trouble was right around the corner when Yukio spotted them from the counter and asked them to come over. Recognizing the kunoichi immediately, he greeted her with a 'Hi, Tenten.'

'Tenten?' Neji went on, confused of her identity yet again. The weapons mistress panicked, but thought of a plan in the process. Tenten suddenly went to the side of their client and bonked him in the head much like Sakura to Naruto.

'Ita!' he yelled. Neji blinked at the sight. 'What was that for?!' "Borika" looked at him angrily making Yukio slightly twitch.

'Ever since those Konoha ninja came, you've been confusing my nickname, Penpan, with one of their names, Tenten!' The young man stared at her with a what-you-talking-'bout-Willus drawn on his face.

She continued ranting regardless. 'I mean really! I am your _sister_,' Tenten remarked getting all up in his face. She glanced back to make sure the Hyuga couldn't see her eyes. When she was sure he wasn't looking, Tenten gave Yukio a business wink. He understood her once he looked back at the shinobi behind her.

'Ah, yeah, sorry about that,' Yukio said, playing along rather well. 'I just get confused is all.'

His "sister" whacked him in the head again. 'Don't let it happen again!' Tenten exclaimed, snatching what seemed to be Borika's keys from his hand and stormed off. Neji winced when she slammed "her" door shut. He let out and anime sigh, but smiled afterwards.

_Gotta hurry! Gotta hurry!_ Tenten thought to herself, quickly tying her hair in messy buns while dashing to her real room after sneaking out of Borika's.

Neji was walking to his room. The prodigy had his hands in his pockets, walking relatively slow, nothing new. Except, well, he was smiling. Luckily for him, no one was around to live to gawk about his awkwardness of today. Fortunately for Tenten, their room was in the far back of the hotel, and Neji, being Hyuga Neji, was slower than dripping tar.

Oddly being polite, he knocked on the door with the back of his hand. He heard a faint 'come in' and did so. He saw Tenten in her night gown, her left hand behind her head, and holding a book called Men and Their Moods with the other. She laid on top of the bed with her legs crossed over each other. _She looks tense,_ Neji observed. _And…_he wanted to slap himself for coming so close as to even think that. However, doing so would cause her to lose sense of his stoic nature he had worked so hard to attain.

'Hi, Neji.'

'Hey, Tenten,' the boy replied taking a seat on the opposite side, his back to her. 'Say, have you met Penpa- uh, I mean Borika before?'

_Oh crap._ 'No, why?' she returned innocently, not taking her eyes of the book.

'Oh, no reason.' _Gee, that was stupid._

Tenten placed a bookmark at where she was reading, closed it, and set the book on the table beside her.

'G'Night,' she said.

'G'Night,' he answered sliding the light bar into an off.

She rolled over to her side, in hopes she could sleep in peace. But Destiny thought differently…

It was 1:24 in the morning. Tenten still could not sleep. She was listening to Neji mumble out sweet things to a…a Certain Someone while in dreamland. _I suppose it's only natural for a prodigy to fall in love with someone of such great "beauty",_ the weapons mistress thought; now acting like they were two different people. _It's gonna be a long night.

* * *

_

**A/N - The beginning where I mentioned the key for the story...Well, I changed the Inner's thoughts to "quoted", ****underlined,**** and **_**italicized.**__**"Okay?"**_** That's their Inner's thoughts, and yes there will be more than one. Review please!**

**Neji: ****Men and Their Moods?**** Where in the world did you get that book?**

**Tenten: Home! **

**Neji: Well, duh. But where did you buy it?**

**Tenten: I didn't buy it.**

**Neji: Well then, who gave it to you?**

**Tenten: It wasn't a gift.**

**Neji: Then…**

**t-m-r: And that's all the time we have today! Join us again next time! **


	8. Yukio's Comfort

**A/N - I'd like to thank ****Lil-Donkey**** for reviewing most chapters! I forgot to torture you about this in the last chapter, so I'll make you wonder now. "Penpan" was first introduced as "Borika's" nickname. Then it is corrected when Tenten tried to name Neji's stuffed bird that, but he called it ridiculous. I also stated that she suggested the name for a "personal, secret reason." What is that reason? It'll be revealed in this story's sequel (or the one after).

* * *

**

When she awoke, her face felt stiff with salty residue. _Was I crying in my sleep?_ Tenten thought, rubbing the streams off. She looked back at Neji sound asleep and no longer mumbling. She smiled at him. _He's so peaceful when he's asleep. _She started to stroke his silky hair, enjoying his slender locks. She caressed it and her right hand slid down to his neck. Realizing what she was doing, Tenten tried to slap herself physically with her other hand, but found she couldn't. The weapons mistress was caught by the prodigy, their hands interlocking ever so softly while she was dreaming.

_How can such a light grip keep me down?_ She shook the question away and slowly slipped her hand out of his. Neji started to grit his teeth a little and his eyebrows became furrowed in such a way that only she would notice. However, she was already half-way down the hall with her towel, new bikini, and a silk robe in hand, walking towards the Jacuzzi.

She noticed the signs switched back to their original doors. The brunette pondered who could've switched them while taking a long, refreshing, well-deserved bath.

When Tenten had finished her soak/sulking, she put on her robe she had snatched away from Neji and hung her towel on her neck scarf-style. When she exited the relaxing room, the door hit none other than their client, Yukio.

'Ouch…,' the young man said bluntly, holding onto his forehead where a red spot was found. He removed his hand, looked at the spot, blinked twice, and then stared at the weapons mistress.

'Oy, you owe me an explanation,' he said flatly, ignoring the pain.

'Oh yeah!' she said her face lighting up at the sound of his curiosity. _It's nice to know a complete stranger would want to hear your problems instead of your best friend,_ she imagined, thinking of Neji. She told him everything over a cup of green tea and dumplings. He listened to her every word, making her feel very comfortable expressing her feelings and thoughts no matter how embarrassing. He reminded her of an old friend of hers. He detected how she noticed this and quickly told her he was a psychiatrist and that he had much experience despite his young age. She didn't care much for the fact, though.

'And that's what happened,' Tenten said, exhausted after explaining her story of nothing but the whole truth. She took a sip of her tea to wet her mouth and waited for an answer.

'Ouch.'

'There's a word to sum up all my problems,' she retorted; sarcastically of course.

'Well, when do plan to confess about your feelings?' Yukio asked a little too easily.

She nearly spit the tea out in his face, but quickly shifted her head so that it would land in the sink next to them. He blinked. 'Whoever said _I_ had "feelings" for _him_!?!'

Yukio stared at her with a you-never-said-that-you-didn't kinda look. 'Face it Tenten, you _soooo _like him.' She was about to protest, but he pressed on. 'You train with him night and day, you always side with him instead of Lee whom you clearly respect in any way possible, you held his hand after an easy mission and refused to let go, you paid him a visit in the infirmary when he _won_ his match instead of Lee who was severely injured after his loss,' his voice started to rise. 'You went with him in every mission except when they went to save that "Avenger" guy, you always stay by his side no matter what happens, you constantly apologize for being weak and not worth his "greatness", and it is _you _who has caused most of this awkwardness between the both of you!!! Not Hinata, not Lee, not Hiashi, not even the great Hyuga Neji…it's you…,' Yukio said as coldly as…well, Neji.

In realizing his rude display, he stood up and tried to apologize. 'I'm sorry. That was very rude of me to say such things of your life that I clearly don't know. In fact, I should just-'

'No, no, that's quite alright,' Tenten intervened still recovering from his uproar. 'Thank you for your honest opinion. I'll try my best to learn from your words,' she said formally as she lifted from her seat and set the tea on the dining table. Yukio soon found himself in a small hug. He only found it fitting to hug back and pet her knowingly; he too had been there…

* * *

**A/N - What had Yukio experienced to know how Tenten was feeling? I'll be making a side story about Yukio, Borika, Morika, and Nene. It'll be a while though. I forgot to nag your mind about this too. There's a reason why in the last chapter I wrote it like "mumble out sweet nothings to a...a Certain Someone." There's a reason why the 'C' and 'S' are capitalized. It's not much torture, but it does make you wonder. Will Neji catch them hugging? How'll he react? What is he going to do when he finds that Tenten isn't sleeping with him?**

**Neji: You should really rephrase that last one.**

**t-m-r: Awww. You like it. The way I said it made you guys sound like a married couple. Don't you want to get married?**

**Neji: No. If I do, the romance will die out and I'll be buried in the Marriage Graveyard.**

**t-m-r: -snicker- I'm "too-much-romance". The romance will never die. Maybe for Shikamaru and Ino (not meant as bashing), but not for you guys. I'll make sure you don't get tossed into the Marriage Graveyard, so go ahead and marry her!**

**Neji:...We're 14. We're just barely the age of being legal to wed.**

**t-m-r: So?**

**Neji:...What planet are you from?**

**t-m-r: That's classified. –giggle-**

**Ahem, yeah. I just did that because I thought it'd be nice to, AND it gives out some hints that really make you wonder. -meniacal laughter- I love making the readers wonder! Please read and review!**


	9. Can't mend his broken heart

**A/N - This story has been on hiatus for so long...Now let's see what's going on with Neji:**

* * *

Neji awoke with a chill down his spine. Although he snuggled the blanket completely in his sleep, something was…missing. He listened closely for any sudden noises. Seagulls, his breathing, the waves, nothing out of the ordinary. Then he rolled over to his other side and his partner was gone. His heart ached for a fraction of a second when he had found that the girl was not…in bed…with him. _Oh dear Kami-sama, what am I thinking?_ he thought instantly. 

Lately, he's been thinking about Tenten in ways he never would. _Why although she's smaller than me, she's always warmer? Why does she bite her lower lip when she's nervous? Why is she by my side every step of the way?_ Those were the questions that haunted him.

He jumped out of bed and took a quick shower. When he came out he checked the clock that read 11:23. Neji changed into actual beach clothes which were no more than soft, brown jean shorts and a white T-shirt that would probably be removed later.

He glanced outside his window to find Tenten and the others having fun. After thinking for a while he decided to take the weapons mistress's advice and go "have fun".

The Hyuga walked outside and he couldn't help but notice that as soon as Tenten's eyes met his, the usual spark and happiness she had always carried vanished.

'Hey, Tenten,' Neji simply greeted.

'Hi, Neji,' she responded. Sakura, who was helping her make a sand castle for the sand castle contest along with all the other kunoichi, noticed the tone in her voice and grew concerned.

'Do you know where I can find a surfboard?' he asked the brunette.

'You, surf?' she scoffed. 'What happened to "there's nothing to do", and "no, it's a mission",' she continued with a very good impersonation of him. She'd known him for a while, would you expect any less?

He was slightly annoyed in the way his comrade said it, but there was some truth in her words. 'I'm trying to have fun like you suggested, so can you tell me where you find them or not?' he snapped.

'It's over there, genius,' Tenten replied, pointing to the entrance of the beach where a somewhat big hut could be spotted.

He ignored the rude comment for the moment and turned around on his heel, swishing his long hair at her. Tenten continued to glare at his back.

'Man, he's girlier than I thought. I mean, I don't even do that,' Ino commented while walking past the seemingly calm Hyuga.

'So that would either make him a girl…,' Sakura added.

'…or you a guy!' Temari finished, popping out behind the giant sand castle. All started to point and laugh while Ino only pouted at the wise crack. Except for, well, Hinata. She could only giggle, but this giggle was louder than her usual ones.

After they had finished their fun, Sakura asked Tenten if she could speak with her in private. Sakura's expression was dead serious. She could see how angry Tenten was; she was not someone who succumbed to that very quickly. She was concerned and to see that emotion all over her usually calm face just made the girl more willing to get through to her.

Tenten nodded of course, and she followed the pink haired kunoichi to a secluded area on the beach; the rocky side.

'Yes, Sakura,' Tenten started kindly.

'Has something happened between you and Neji? You seem a bit off today,' she replied, fully aware that she wasn't prepared to answer that question.

'Well, actually yeah…' (Didn't see that coming did ya, Sakura?)

'Do you want to talk about it?' she asked, making sure it wasn't a hoax. The brunette only nodded. _Maybe I can get some expert advice,_ Tenten hoped.

'But you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Ino.' (Ino is the gossiping type.)

'I hear that, sister!' Sakura said surprising her; not the Ino part. Tenten told her of all the awkward moments between them and how his face had always turned cherry-red the last three times. Sakura clearly knew what was going on, although she couldn't believe it herself.

'Well, how do you feel towards him?' Sakura asked.

'I know where you're getting at! I don't like him!' Tenten exclaimed with an adorable no-way face. 'He's the most stoic, heartless, inconsiderable jerk that I have ever met…and yet-'

'I love him,' Sakura interrupted in a dramatic tune.

She continued on. 'And yet I lo- hey!' she mimicked until she caught herself, shocked and appalled. Sakura started giggling on how easy it was.

'You were being too defensive about it. It's obvious as it is,' she said matter-of-factly.

Tenten shrugged, 'I suppose.' The brunette sighed and cupped her face as she rested her elbows on her knees. 'He's the most stoic, heartless, inconsiderable jerk that I have ever met…and yet…I always find myself by his side, never refusing his wishes, listening to his every word, and attempting to read his mind through his eyes that occasionally reveals what he doesn't want me to see in him.'

Sakura looked at her knowingly. She knew most of it was true already, but the way she said it made it sound like the many romance novels she had read when Sasuke was still with them.

'Do you know why I train with him? Do you know why I listen to all his emotionless words?' Tenten continued. 'I train with him without question so that he will find a reason to, and so he will always know that you can have friends _and_ be strong,' a pause. 'Sorry, Sakura.' Said girl waved her hand dismissing the weapons mistress's concern. (She didn't want her to be reminded of Sasuke.)

'He used to always lecture me about Fate long before the Chunin exams, until one day I gave him a piece of advice,' another pause. '"Just because there is such a thing as Fate, doesn't mean you know what yours or anyone else's is."' Tenten was quite good at remembering things, a gift she hated most of the time.

'I listen and record his every word on Fate, his family, everything he says that proves to be important. Since it is dangerous for a shinobi to have a written diary, he has me. Someday, I think that all my attention will pay off…that someday he will thank me for my kindness. But I would be even happier if he would just share his troubles with others as he would to me. I want him to open up to people and-'

'So you're saying you want to mend his broken heart?' Sakura intervened, her hands interlocked on her right cheek. She had been reading _too_ many of those romance novels.

Tenten shook her head and gazed into the blue waters before her. 'That would only raise his suspicions that I thought it _was_ broken,' Tenten answered simply causing Sakura to jump up and down in excitement.

'Neji would be sure to hug you for that, or at least smile and mouth a thank you!' Sakura shouted making her somewhat at ease.

'I'll tell him soon,' Tenten said with a hint of sadness in her eyes before adding, 'I'll tell him today…'

'Oh, I'm so proud of you!' the blossom exclaimed. 'I'd think someone as non-girly like you wouldn't say it as soon, but I was wrong!' Sakura thought over what she had said. 'Sorry, didn't mean it like that…'

The brunette shook her head again, and smiled lightly at her. _No, it is Neji who will be sorry…_

* * *

**A/N - Tenten's become an open book. -dramatic sigh- Sakura said that she was trying to mend Neji's heart. But Tenten never thought it was broken to begin with -another dramatic sigh- Sakura's not the only one who has read too many romance novels. 5 reviews, or no new chapter.**

**Sakura: Have you heard about The Love that was Never Meant to be?**

**t-m-r: Yeah! I love that one! I heard it was going on TV!**

**Sakura: Really? It's amazing how we're drawn so deep into this, huh?**

**t-m-r: Yeah, I know. It's a Spanish Soap Opera dubbed English. You'd think they'd add English voice actors. I'm glad they didn't, though.**

**Sakura: I know! My favorite part was when Francisco went up to Orinda while she was asleep, petted her arm sweetly, and whispered in her ear in a husky voice, "Good night...I'm sorry." **

**Sakura and Tenten: -squeal-**

**Hiashi: -appears out of nowhere- Did any of you guys get Chapter 37? It sold out while I was at Neji's battle with Naruto in the Chunin exams.**

**Sakura: Oh yeah! I remember! That was the chapter when-**

**t-m-r: Ah, sorry Sakura. But I have to cut you off here. It's getting too long. Well, read and review! If I don't get 5, then no new chapter!**


	10. Inner Introduction

**A/N - Okay, so I didn't get 5 reviews. But hey, I might as well update. Remember, Inners speaking is in "quotes". -nods-**

* * *

Neji, oddly enough, was contemplating over Tenten's words instead of Ino and Sakura's wise cracks. _She's acting odd lately. Could it be, because she thinks I like Penpan?_ Smirking at the thought, he pondered further. _Is it possible she saw her, knew she couldn't match such beauty, and got…jealous… _

But right then and there, he unlocked something horrible and perhaps wonderful at the same time. People in the Naruto universe call it "Your Inner"; people in the real world call it "your conscience". But in romance novels and any other writing material, they call it "your heart".

"Oh, so you agree that she wants you then, huh?"his Inner finally spoke.

Befuddled by the supplementary voice, he ceased his walking and asked quietly, 'Who are you, what do want with me, and how can you read my thoughts?'

"Well, first I suggest not talking out loud. Someone might call you crazy if you do."Neji scowled at seemingly no one. "If you wish to speak with me, tell me in your mind; like reading a book!"Shocking for Neji, its voice didn't hurt his ears, but rather his mind.

_Fine, fine, now who the hell are you? _Neji thought walking again.

"I am Inner Neji."The original imagined a question mark. "Sakura might know me. It's hard to get reception down here, but I've been chatting every once in a while with Inner Sakura. She is quite the flirter, but she'll never get me. I belong to someone else,"his Inner said, dramatic with the ending.

Neji inwardly sweat dropped. _Okay…let me rephrase that. __What__ the hell are you?!?_ He never thought the most annoying person in the world would turn out to be his "Inner".

"I am your Inner, your conscience, and your heart."Neji didn't like where this was going; nor did his distracted mind like where his feet were taking him.

"To make it easier on you follow these nicknames: I am naturally called your Inner and also when you disagree with me. I am your conscience when you feel guilty and need to make a choice. But most importantly, I am your heart when you are at odds with logic through friendship, affection, and love," a pause. "Don't worry, I can't control you, but I can provoke you very much so. You're not crazy, though. Everyone has one of us; they just don't take notice sometimes…"

_So then why are you here now? _the live Neji responded after taking in what's what.

"Now that you've taken interest in a girl's personal opinion about you, I've been unlocked to guide you through it."

_Great._

"Oh, by the way, look out,"it pointed and disappeared. Neji blinked in what felt like an hour back into reality and found himself…in pain.

* * *

After Tenten's talk with Sakura, she walked inside to change her bikini into the one she wore yesterday. It wasn't that different, though. Her new one had the same design, but with blue as the main color, and white as the side. 

The brunette decided she would spend the entire day impersonating Penpan, but just act like she normally would. She promised herself she wouldn't act defensive, and instead be who she was…a girl.

After removing her hair strings, she eventually strolled outside to laugh at the incredulous sight.

* * *

**A/N – So simply, what's so funny? I'm making Neji so OOC in this story, I've realized, but, hey, I bet everyone acts a little out of a character when they're in love! And don't worry, I'll have him back in character soon. This story was made purely for humor and Tenten's…hairy incident was just thrown in for impromptu drama, so relax a bit and review please. **

**Tenten: Hairy incident? Oh, you have ****got**** to be kidding me.**

**Neji: What hairy incident?**

**Tenten: Nothing! Nothing… -paranoid-**


	11. Neji Can Be So Blind Sometimes

**A/N - I haven't been online in record time. So, it doesn't matter if anyone's going to review. I'm gonna update for the sake of it! XO Being famous is harder than it seems on this site...**

* * *

Hyuga Neji had just walked right into the closed door of the hut Tenten had told him about earlier. He was in much pain, and he gripped his forehead firmly. It wasn't the fact it was a steel door. It wasn't the fact he was scared somewhere near Death. It wasn't even all the information he had to take in when talking with his…Inner. It was the embarrassment of it somewhat caused by Tenten, again! He heard noises coming upstairs, but was too inattentive of it staring at the girl whom he thought he had just met the other day. His Inner hoped he wasn't drooling.

Tenten could barely hold her laughter; at least she could call it a warm smile. 'Ohayo, Neji. I didn't expect to see you here. I didn't know you surfed…do you? I'm just guessing here, because they specialize most on surfboards and such. You mind if I surf with you? Yukio-nii-san says he's too busy…' The kunoichi tried to make as long a greeting as possible to prevent him from hearing the bustling noises inside…

'Nene, there's a customer, hurry up!' a snobby voice from afar the door exclaimed.

'Hai, hai, whatever you say, Bo-chan,' said a Shikamaru-like voice.

'I told you not to call me that!! I said you could call me Borika-chan, Rika-chan, Borika-san, or just Borika! I said nothing about Bo-chan!' the girl, assuming it was Yukio's real nii-chan, yelled even snobbier than before.

'So I guess I can't call you Borika-teme then,' Nene muttered, waltzing over to the door of the window.

'What did you say to me!?' Borika screamed.

'Iie, it's nothing…,' she replied, sliding up the door on the business window to face her customers.

'Ohayo, welcome to Beach Hut. How may I serve you?' said a young lady with curved college glasses, light blue hair with indigo stripes that reached down to her elbows, and a somewhat petite chest.

Tenten couldn't take it anymore when Neji didn't reply. But she only smirked at his stupidity. Neji noticed this (he was staring at her, after all) and turned to face Nene, heat rising to his cheeks.

'I'll take 2 surfboards and-'

'Chotto matte, I'll pay for it,' Tenten interrupted, covering her wallet with her hand so he would not recognize it. Even if he did see he wouldn't recognize it, she thought.

'Oh no, that's quite alright,' he kindly said.

'It's the least I can do since yesterday-'

'That was my fault.' The Hyuga absolutely refused to lose to anyone, especially to a girl.

'Don't be absurd,' the weapons mistress argued, handing Nene the money and a small tip. 'Besides, I can see clearly that your tori wallet is at a flat,' the brunette added, giggling and pointing to the same bird he got for his 13th birthday. She was a bit flattered he brought it along after what he said to her that day, but she had more important things on her mind… Like how in the hell he turned that doll into a small wallet!? Did he put him in the washer and forgot him there?! she thought, visualizing the soaked bird.

Neji glanced at his penguin wallet and she was indeed correct. 'Sou desu ka…,' he started, scratching the back of his head embarrassingly, a tint of pink on his face.

'Here are your surfboards, sir,' Nene responded, handing him a light brown with stripes and another, red with yellow bubbles to match Tenten's outfit. Neji gave her the surfboard and mouthed a "thank you" with a smile before turning back at his wallet, and putting it away.

Before the counter woman could count up the change "Borika" told her, 'Please, keep the change…as a thank you for your sense of style.'

'Why thank you, madam,' she beamed, 'that is very generous of you.' Tenten returned the smile before giving Neji a nod in confirmation.

So they went surfing, and Neji well…he sucked. So Tenten had to teach him. She was a good teacher even if she was only a second-timer. They laughed at their falls, they splashed, they beat Gaara in the 2nd Sand Castle Contest, and they did everything you could ever imagine at the beach.

Tenten had so much fun, but every time she would tuck her hair behind her ears, she would remind herself that Neji was not having fun with her. He was having fun with Borika…

The others could only smile at their togetherness; the boys drooling at her beauty. Only Sakura, Yukio, and Temari knew of her identity; Temari figuring out when Tenten asked her to whip up a few waves. They were fighting the frowns that tug on their lips to keep her secret safe, but the only thing they could mask it with was a sad smile.

**A/N - How dense can I make Neji? VERY DENSE.**

**Ino: How fat can she make Chouji? VERY FAT. -laughs-**

**Chouji: -anime tears- And I KNOW what you people put in my mouth! Honestly people, a tree!? I know it's high in fiber and all, but stay original!**

**Ino: -trying to sneak away but is grabbed by Chouji- **

**Chouji: Hold it, woman. I'm getting to that indoor barbeque first! (Readers, remember this line!)**

**Ino: Peh. Like I care. I was just going to tell Sakura to tell Tenten-chan about it anyway.**

**Chouji: -not buying it- Uh-huh. Right.**

**Stay tuned for my next exciting installment of "Four Troublesome Days"! Good night, Tri-state Area! XD**


	12. The Guilt of a Cold Night

**A/N – I'ma dedicate this to "sasukerocks123" for reviewing my last chapter! Yep, yep! It's the most dramatic one yet, so be prepared! I edited it just a bit, but I still feel kinda bad that the storyline sucks SO MUCH. T.T Don't worry, it's almost over and the sequel will be even better! Promise! So, enjoy~**

* * *

Tenten found herself strolling down the same path Neji was when she crashed into him. The sun was half-way up, or in her opinion half-way down. She held her hand up in front of her to reveal two black hair strings; she always brought extras. She grabbed them when Neji said he had to go to the "Little Shinobi's room".

She heard someone call her false name behind her. Neji was running to her, not ninja-style mind you, with his shirt off and a smile plastered on his pale face. It was odd, but she had never seen him run to her like that; not ninja-like, let alone _without a shirt_. He was waving to her.

She clenched the strings in her hand and stuffed them into the pockets of Yukio's dry-cleaned robe. It was cold and she couldn't stand it even with her usual ninja attire underneath. No worries though; she had it zipped all the way up. _I guess it's now or never._

'Hey…,' Neji addressed, panting from his run. 'Let's go inside. It's cold out here,' he continued, rubbing his arms that were bare. His smile never gave out.

'Neji…,' Tenten started. 'I have to tell you something important…'

'What is it, Penpan?' At the very mention of that name, her face started to lose its usual glow.

"You baka! Can't you tell she doesn't like it when you call her that!"his heart shouted.

_How come?_ Neji thought back. A different and so much more painful memory of that name eluded her mind. She was prepared to launch a kunai at his head for reminding her of it.

She slowly undid the zipper on her robe, but refused to show her ninja attire. She removed her arms from the sleeves and took out her black hair strings. Making quick work of her hair, tying it into firm, yet slightly messy buns, Neji watched her tresses that no longer cascaded down her back. From the girl's speed, the robe left her shoulders as she finished. Neji stood petrified at the finished product: Tenten.

Neji was a genius as far as everyone knew, and much to their surprise he also knew how his teammate would feel having spent an entire day with him smiling and go back to regular Tenten to see him scowl. He realized how it must have felt and was embarrassed at all those complements he threw her about her beauty.

Not that he wanted to take it back.

He realized it was this girl who had made him blush harder than Hinata would if Naruto had asked her on a date. However, he didn't feel embarrassed, he felt guilty. _She didn't mask her voice, or change her usual Chinese clothes habit, or even stop smiling that…inviting smile,_ he thought. Her eyes were always masked with her hair, so he never could find out her real thoughts.

'It's amazing what a simple change in hairstyle could do to you,' the revealed Tenten said, breaking the awkward silence that stood between them. Neji remained quiet as he stood only a few meters away.

'You couldn't see me at all, could you?' Tenten began her rant, gathering up all the information, courage, and anger that had built up inside her in her previous thoughts. She wanted him to suffer now. Suffer at least a sliver of her pain. She would MAKE him feel guilty if she had to. And she did.

'What if we're on a mission and you think I'm the enemy when I have my hair down!?! Now I have to listen to you talking and laughing with someone you should be mad at cause she just knocked over and embarrassed the "Great Hyuga" Prodigy!! I've been with you since forever and have never seen you smile once, _not once_ to me!! Then I let my hair down and get you to flirt in record time!!!' She began to breathe roughly not of the ache in her throat, but in her heart.

_Looks like IT has taken over again, _the girl thought.

Tenten calmed down, preparing for her confession. 'I'm always by your side. I never refuse your wishes. I cling to every word that escapes your lips.' Neji's eyes widened, remembering all the days with his weapon mistress.

_Wait,_ he thought. _Did I just say "my" weapon mistress?_

'I try my best to look in your eyes and try to understand you.' Her face that was glued to the floor now looked in his piercing eyes that suddenly softened under her words. She paid no heed to it though, and continued on.

'Do you know why I train with you? Do you know why I smile at every word you speak that holds some kind of emotion?' Tenten asked him, her voice cracking. She was only greeted with silence. Apparently she was on a roll.

'I spar with you everyday so that you'll realize that you can have friends _and_ be strong,' a pause. 'Yeah…I remember how you would always rant about how training is pointless, because no matter how hard Lee trained, he would never beat you. He's grown quite a bit; I bet the only reason you stay notches above him is because you trained with me.' Tenten felt her eyes water, but she held them back.

'I remember everything you tell me that's important. I bet I could tell you exactly when you fell in the Oku-Kuji River (it's real) after I scared you from behind,' Tenten said, lightly chuckling at the reverie.

'It's dangerous for ninja to have a diary, so I was always around to let you know that you have me,' a brief pause. 'One day I think that all my attention will pay off…that someday you will thank me for my kindness,' Tenten claimed, her eyes welling up further. Neji noticed this and stepped forward. He had never seen her cry before and he certainly didn't want to start.

'But even so, I'd be much happier if you'd share your problems with others…like you would to me. I wish you would talk more…,' another pause.

'When Yukio asked me why I spend so much time with you, Sakura said, I was trying to "mend your broken heart".' Neji smirked slightly, but didn't dare to make the thought last; now was not the time.

'I simply shook my head at her, and said that it would only lead you to believe I thought you _were_ broken.'

Her tears finally found a way through. _I didn't know she thought that much of me,_ he thought. Neji ran up to her and tried to speak only to swallow his words at her next statement.

'But I was wrong…,' she said in a mutter. Neji was taken back and her tears failed to stop trickling down her porcelain face.

'Neji, you are the most stoic, heartless, inconsiderable jerk I have ever met.'

"_What else is new?__"_ Neji's Inner thought at its medium's naivety.

'Just…just leave me alone…,' Tenten murmured, wrapping her arms around her own body, trying to cease her shivering.

'Tenten, I-'

'GO!' she shouted at the top of her lungs, enough to make Hinata run out of the hotel and see what was going on. Neji, however, didn't mind the level of her voice. Just the fact she used it on him was all.

'GO AWAY, NEJI HYUGA!!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN, SO JUST GO AWAY!!!' She didn't scream as loud as before, but her words were pain enough as they echoed throughout the male Hyuga's mind.

'And you can find yourself a new training partner for all I care…,' was the last thing he heard of her that day. She simply walked past him, wiping her tears as she trudged to Hinata who was waving worriedly at her. Neji stood there for a while, waves of emotion passing through the very core of his being, one in which he couldn't identify. Hinata saw the expression on her face, but attempted to ignore it as she grabbed Yukio's robe with one hand and took her hand with the other, walking her inside.

Whether it was chance or just blind Fate, she glanced back feeling somewhat pitiful, if not guilty at her own doing just as he turned his head to watch her walk away from him. _There's sadness in his eyes…I can __read__ his eyes, _she thought. It was much colder now, he realized. Not that the sun had set, not only on Earth, but perhaps on their friendship. It was colder, because he had not seen how precious she was until he realized what a grave mistake he had made.

* * *

**A/N – There are two memories involving the name "Penpan". I'm sure a certain reader of mine can identify. ^^**

**Neji: Anong balita?**

**Hinata: N-Na may bird ka…**

**Tenten: Na malaki!**

**Hinata: A-ama, sa tingin ko hi-hindi maganda ang m-manghmiasok sa p-private affairs ng i-iba…**

**Tenten: Syadup. –to Neji- Ituloy natin, kamusta na ang bird mo?**

**XD Just a little something for all the Filipinos/Pinoy/Pinay out there. I stole most of it from "Withering Princess" (Ang Birdie ni Neji) though, so I give her the credit. READ HER STORY! IT'S MUCH BETTER THAN MINE!**

**Anywho, will Neji be forgiven? How much does Hinata know, and does SHE feel guilty? Who was the "IT" that Tenten referred to? And who's going to be the next reviewer who's going to make me wanna update this ancient story? Find out, next time on TOTAL NINJA ISLAND! XD**


	13. Just An Alibi

**A/N - Thanks everyone! -cricket cricket- Well, thanks for the 4 people who reviewed my last chapter anyway; 2 anonymous and 2 who have accounts. Mabuhay to those Pinoy out there who read that last part of CH 12, and good for anyone ELSE who did! XD Don't worry, the story's getting good. The NEXT chapter is going to be even longer. -cough- Granted you participate as readers in reviewing. -flexes eyebrows-**

_**Halik! Halik! Pag-ibig!**_

* * *

As soon as she was well out of sight and darkness had spread throughout the beach, his conscience/heart finally spoke. "Well?" It paused."Well, aren't you going to go back there and apologize to her? From the look of things you REALLY should…" For once Neji complied with his conscience, or more correctly, heart, and walked slowly to his hotel room, all the while contemplating of what to say.

Tenten, inside her room, regarded his slow footsteps and did what any ninja would do in her position. She lay atop the bed on her side, facing away from the door, her head on her right arm as she closed her eyes and breathed in a relaxed pace. She was feigning sleep, the one of many non-weapon dealing strengths she had.

Neji didn't intend on knocking this time only assuming she'd grab some kind of ammunition to fire at him like in one of those soaps Uncle Hiashi was watching lately.

"That would explain all his good tips and taste in women! Chow!"his heart added, with the slight intention of cheering him up instead of teasing him.

Neji, after wondering for a moment what KIND of women his Inner was referring to, slowly opened the door to find a seemingly asleep Tenten in dim lighting. Fear of rejection ran through his mind; like any woman would let you wake up unharmed the next morning the same night of a fight AND…they didn't sleep together normally. Just as he was about to flee, his Inner/heart/conscience told him otherwise. He didn't know what to call it anymore.

"You idiot, where do you think you're going?!?" Neji overlooked the mockery he was delivering himself. "This is your chance!"

_Chance? _Neji questioned. _Chance at what?_

"To apologize!!!"his Inner paused."Go to her and kiss her on the forehead. Stroke her bare skin and mumble a soft good night. You could even lean to her ear and whisper 'I'm sorry.' Come on!" his heart proclaimed, dramatic with the suggestions.

_What garbage has Inner Sakura been feeding you?_ Neji asked after taking in his recommendations.

"Romance novels," a long pause. "I wish she'd tell me the rest of The Love That Was Never Meant to Be. I never did get Francisco's reaction when he heard his best friend, Orinda, was dating his brother, Marcello…" Neji let his Inner wander in its own mind while returning to reality. He concluded that he might as well take _some_ of his heart's advice.

After changing into more suitable clothes,he got into bed and covered himself but not her…yet; he could clearly see the goose bumps riding up her skin. He stroked her softly on her left arm making the hair on her nape stand up, the only part of her (among others) he didn't see tonight. The same hands that could kill in the slightest touch, could also be gentle, hence his technique. He careened in close to her ear as he whispered, literally, sweet nothings to her.

She could feel his corrupted breathing, and she could hear his voice saying 'Good night…Tenten. I'm sorry…'

That's when the warmth left her for a brief moment as he turned around to slide the dimmed lights into an instant off. She took this chance to expose her eyes that perhaps for just that one time were blank as she let a deserted tear find a way across the bridge of her nose and near the rim of her other eye. That alibi was not enough to compensate for her troubles. She immediately shut them when Neji covered her with a blanket.

The prodigy found slumber easily with the accomplishment he thought he had made and couldn't wait to see her illuminating face again. His dreams however, and Mother Nature, made him believe that it will be much more difficult than he had foreseen.

* * *

**A/N - Lemme put that last part simply: Neji had a nightmare. A vision, you could say, that made him believe he would NEVER be forgiven for his confusion with Tenten. Take not of the 4 magical and ambiguous words that will be mentioned in the next chapter; they're important! This dream will give dedicated readers just a glimpse at the big picture. Because, there's a lot that's going to be going on in the 6th and 7th story of this series. You're just on the 2nd!**

**So! Look forward to it! And remember, the only way to get there is...to read and review. PLEASE!**


	14. Synthesis of Hope

**A/N - -snickers while reading the ending Author's Notes in the last chapter- I sounded so awesome there…**

**Huh? Oh, right.**

**Sorry if I'm late! Parents are all pissy about going back to school and me not waking up in the morning. XP**

**Well, here's the next part to the people who actually read my story and those who are intending to! Voila! Two scenes!**

* * *

Next morn, Neji awoke with a fright and turned to his partner for comfort, only to be greeted with empty space. He had planned to wake up early to whisper more sweet nothings in her ear and quietly beg for forgiveness, but, still, he sighed in relief.

He hadn't thought of any sweet nothings.

Neji had a horrendous dream, but he couldn't remember it. Like anyone could? Dreams were like that…

Every time he would attempt to recall it, these words would pass through his mind: Fate, love, Tenten, and…such a horrifying image he could only describe as "Death". Very, very ambiguous words to go on. It could have been anything. But it was the name of the weapon mistress that allured him the most. He hoped desperately - whatever had happened - that that particular dream was not prophetic.

He shook the thought away; he needed to see if he was forgiven. But of course, as soon as he tried to make a move his Inner/heart would hinder him.

"Look kid, don't even bother. She hasn't forgiven you,"his heart said simply.

_What? Why? _Neji asked, becoming slightly used to its interruptions.

"Look around you." He did. "She would've shown you a sign of the day before, instead she's pretending like nothing happened." Neji inwardly opened his mouth to protest, but his heart pushed on. "If she had forgiven you, then she would have a note somewhere. If she had forgiven you, she wouldn't have made her half of the bed like in songs. It looks like she's giving you the silent treatment, because she's put away all her clothes and everything is neat and tidy, and…I just feel it." Neji was appreciative he had a rather witty Inner, even if it was ridiculous at times. Because, despite whatever horrors an "overactive" imagination could give to a sane person, its embodiment was that of a VERY intelligent Neji Hyuga. It _must_ have some worth then.

_So, any ideas, or are you one of those if-you-don't-know-then-I-don't-know sort of conscience?_ It shook its head at him.

"Well, be glad that Inner Sakura gives me some good romance novels; because I'm gonna make Tenten fall in love with ya,"it said enthusiastically. Neji scowled inside and out. "Sorry, I meant I know how to get you so romantic, that she'll have to forgive you!"

_In case you haven't noticed, she isn't exactly the type. She's like a horse that can never be ridden. Besides, she doesn't like that kind of gooey crap; I know. Once on her birthday, I gave her a present without thinking. She was glad I remembered, but when she opened the gift of perfume, her fist found its way to the back of my head! _It shook its ghostly appearance at him again.

"Tsk, tsk, don't you know anything?"a pause."This tomboy smacking you upside the head is what only girls would do when they're really pissed. That only proves her girly connection. So no matter what you do, if it's romantic, she will forgive you," his heart concluded. "But, like you said, she's not the type, so you need to make the conversation deep or else it might not work."

_This might be fun…_

* * *

Meanwhile, Tenten was either being comforted in pity, honored for smack talk, yelled at for stupidity, or some amounted combination of the three by her fellow kunoichi. They were her girl friends, and she let them in on the embarrassing moments; only to Neji that were embarrassing, the hair mishap, and her verbal fight with Neji. She refused to break that promise she made less than a year ago though; her conscience still held fast for that.

It was noon, and Neji had yet to emerge from his abode. The kunoichi tried as hard as they could to make her forget about the Hyuga, but no matter what they did, it only reminded her of him.

Sakura gave her a sleek new scroll. Perfect for writing symbols on. Seals on which she would activate and throw various sharp, pointy items at a Certain Someone.

Ino gave Tenten her favorite comb. It was black, shiny, and had the words BFF in gold letters at the rim. It reminded her of his hair that she had held tightly when she woke up that morning; she was having a nightmare.

Hinata…she didn't even get a chance to voice an explanation for her, just as Neji wasn't able to. Her eyes alone were memory enough. The eyes that held no coloration and no secrets.

Temari though reminded her of the times she had seen through her act, whether it was of up or down hair; she had known her enough. She had known her more than enough.

In a way, after she had dropped all those mad feelings and looked around, they _had_ cheered her up. Right now she didn't need Neji. She had other friends. She didn't hang-out with them as much as she would have liked, but she was perfectly capable of having them. After all, it was Neji who often took up most of her time. _That possessive little white-ass…_

Even as odd as she was, she could have friends other than that jerk…right?

She would laugh when there was no joke. She would dance when there was no music. She didn't believe in "hanging-out" with friends and yet she was the friendliest person in Konoha. And that was the reason why she was happy all the time. She was like any other girl now. Not special in any way.

But, somewhere deep down…a voice told her that there was someone who thought otherwise.

* * *

**A/N – So, Inner Neji, realizing how utterly hopeless his medium is, decides to help him out by thinking up the most heartfelt apology ever. And Tenten, already recovering with the help of SHIT (Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Temari) has put such a dramatic little act of identity switching behind her. Not because he confused her, but because someone else could make him smile so easily. It was a silly motive anyway, right?**

**I'm afraid that that is all for today.**

**Is a fun story awaiting us?**

**A sad story?**

**Or maybe…**

**(Please review. BTW, can anyone guess the reference above? XD)**


End file.
